1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a battery container, and more particularly for a container for the storage and transportation of wet-acid batteries safely and securely, in accordance with current international regulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wet-acid batteries are filled with corrosive acid and hence are considered to contain hazardous materials. Therefore containers for shipping such batteries must meet certain requirement set by international authorities including for example performance tests set by the United Nations. While the prior art is replete with cardboard boxes, none of them to the knowledge of the inventor are rugged enough to withstand the international regulations.